<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitter Leaves and Blossoms Bright by Emerline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648091">Bitter Leaves and Blossoms Bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerline/pseuds/Emerline'>Emerline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerline/pseuds/Emerline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sau này tôi mới biết, Hashshashin không chỉ giết người bằng đao kiếm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Những đoá hoa dại: Hoa giọt máu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/631588">Bitter Leaves and Blossoms Bright</a> by callalili.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original fic posted under the same name by callalili at ffnet. Translated with author's blessing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lần đầu gặp Al Mualim, tôi mới lên bảy. Hồi ấy tôi chẳng có gì nổi bật — gầy gò thấp bé và thẳng thắn đến khó chịu, đôi mắt quá to trên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn. Nhưng hẳn là Al Mualim đã nhận thấy một điều gì đặc biệt trong cái cách tôi ngượng nghịu tặng ông một bông hoa hái trong vườn, vì ông đã mỉm cười cầm tay tôi, và hỏi gặp cha mẹ tôi.</p><p>Nhà có năm anh chị em, tôi là chị cả; hai em gái tôi còn đang chơi đùa trong vườn khi tôi dẫn Al Mualim qua đó, men theo lối nhỏ lấm bùn vào nhà, rồi khi ông nói chuyện với cha thì chúng bám lấy tôi liến thoắng hỏi – <em>người đó là ai vậy? Râu ông ấy rậm ghê. Liệu đồ ăn có bị mắc vào đó không?</em></p><p>Nhưng tôi không mấy để tâm đến hai đứa. Tôi còn đang bận quan sát những người bạn đường của Al Mualim– hai người đàn ông mặc áo trắng, dao găm sáng loáng giắt trên đai lưng đỏ thẫm như những vệt máu, cưỡi trên lưng hai con ngựa cao lớn đang giậm chân và vẫy cái đuôi dài mượt trong gió – à, cảnh này thú vị hơn nhiều. Tôi cũng tặng hoa cho họ nữa. Nói cho cùng, không tặng thì thật thất lễ, vậy là tôi tới chỗ họ, cầm theo hai nhành hoa giọt máu hái vội trong vườn, hai đứa em gái ngập ngừng theo sau, và tới giờ tôi vẫn nhớ cái cách họ cúi mình trên lưng ngựa, thật trang nghiêm, đón những đóa hoa từ tay tôi.</p><p>Nhà tôi nghèo. Lúc đó tôi không nhận ra, nhưng nhà tôi nghèo lắm, và ngày ấy, khi tôi lên bảy, Al Mualim trả cho cha mẹ tôi hai mươi đồng dinar vàng rồi dẫn tôi đi.</p>
<hr/><p>Tôi là một đứa trẻ chẳng có gì nổi bật, nhưng Al Mualim không nghĩ vậy. Hai mươi dinar là hơn nửa số tiền cha tôi kiếm được trong một năm; nhưng Al Mualim bảo rằng chừng đó chẳng đáng gì với Masyaf, và rằng tôi đáng giá hơn thế nhiều.</p><p>Tôi nhanh trí và bạo dạn, ông nói. Tôi sáng dạ. Tôi dũng cảm. Nơi đôi mắt quá to và tay chân vụng về của tôi; ông thấy một mỹ nhân trong tương lai; trong cái cách tôi vụng về trèo lên lưng ngựa phía sau ông, ông thấy sự nhanh nhẹn quyết đoán. Tôi không nghĩ có khi nào ông thực sự nhìn thấy tôi — ít nhất cũng không phải hôm đó. Khi Al Mualim nhìn đứa bé gái ngày ấy, ánh mắt ông chỉ trông thấy thứ vũ khí ông sẽ rèn giũa nơi tôi.</p><p>Sau này tôi mới biết, Hashshashin không chỉ giết người bằng đao kiếm.</p><p>Al Mualim dẫn tôi về thành trì của hội Assassin. Chuyến đi mất hai ngày. Khi đến nơi, người tôi ê ẩm và đính đầy bụi đường, trước đó tôi chưa từng cưỡi ngựa, và hai người đồng hành cũng đã bắt đầu khiến tôi sợ run với sự im lặng và những lưỡi dao sáng lóa của họ.</p><p>Nhưng rồi tôi nhìn thấy pháo đài hiện lên trước mắt — sừng sững phía xa, ánh hoàng hôn chiếu rạng sau tòa kiến trúc bằng đá xám, và những dải cờ đỏ như máu với đường viền bạc—</p><p>Tòa thành như bừng sáng, uy nghi tráng lệ, tựa như hình ảnh một thiên thần báo thù vươn cánh bay tới thiên đường. Al Mualim bật cười khi thấy tôi kêu lên kinh ngạc. “Đẹp đấy chứ?” ông vui vẻ hỏi trong khi thúc ngựa đi xuống con đường dẫn tới Masyaf. “Đừng quá kinh ngạc như vậy. Từ giờ nhà của con là ở đây.”</p><p>Đó là bài học đầu tiên của tôi về cái đẹp: đừng quá kinh ngạc.</p><p>Đó chưa phải là bài học cuối cùng.</p>
<hr/><p>Khu nhà dành cho phụ nữ trong pháo đài của hội Assassins được xây trong lòng núi — một dãy nhà ba tầng xây hình trăng khuyết nối nhau dọc theo sườn núi, cây cỏ mọc chen giữa những vỉa đá đẽo gọt thô sơ, và phía dưới cùng, ngay sát pháo đài chính, là một khu vườn.</p><p>Nó được gọi là Khu vườn có ngàn ngọn đèn, nhưng tất nhiên đấy chỉ là lời nói quá. Song quang cảnh về đêm thật kì diệu — đèn lồng trùng điệp như sao trời, hương nhài vương vấn lả lơi. Rất tốn kém, hẳn rồi, nhưng Al Mualim luôn hào phóng với các sát thủ của mình, vì ông hiểu rõ tầm quan trọng của sĩ khí. Vậy nên khu vườn phải là một chốn thanh bình, tươi đẹp và ngập tràn sức sống; tôi nghĩ những người đàn ông cả đời kề cận cái chết hẳn rất cần những điều này. Nơi đó có những dòng thác bạc, những giàn hoa tươi; có những băng ghế đệm để nghỉ chân; có những người phụ nữ sẵn lòng chiều theo mọi yêu cầu của họ.</p><p>Phải, cả những chuyện đó nữa. Hay có lẽ tôi nên nói: đúng vậy, đặc biệt là những chuyện đó? Không phải ngẫu nhiên mà phòng riêng của bảy nàng Thánh hoa lại nằm ở tầng dưới cùng — họ là tình nhân của những người đàn ông trong pháo đài.</p><p>Hồi đó tôi còn quá trẻ nên chưa hiểu tình nhân nghĩa là gì. Khi được Al Mualim dẫn tới khu vườn, tôi chỉ thấy những người phụ nữ ở đây thật <em>xinh đẹp</em> — áo quần diêm dúa, trang sức lấp lánh dưới ánh đèn, tới mức tôi tưởng họ là những hoàng hậu và công chúa. Một lần nữa, tôi kinh ngạc không nói nên lời.</p><p>Al Mualim bật cười khi tôi thu hết cảm đảm hỏi rằng có phải ông đem tôi tới đây để trở thành một trong số họ.</p><p>“Không đâu cô bé,” ông bảo. “Một số phận lớn lao hơn đang chờ con.”</p><p>Và ông nói đúng, nhưng hồi đó tôi không biết vậy.</p><p>“Chúng ta sắp gặp một người” Al Mualim nói trong lúc dẫn tôi qua khu vườn. “Con phải hết sức tôn trọng bà ấy, rõ chưa?”</p><p>Tôi gật đầu. Ngay lúc đó, tôi không dám nghĩ tới việc cư xử với <em>bất cứ ai</em> ở chốn xa lạ này bằng thái độ gì khác ngoài niềm kính sợ – những người đàn ông mang dao găm, và những người phụ nữ tuyệt đẹp, và Al Mualim, người đã mua tôi về với giá hai mươi đồng dinar vàng. “Bà ấy là ai vậy?” tôi đánh bạo hỏi.</p><p>Al Mualim chỉ cười không đáp.</p><p>Ông dẫn tôi đến một cái đình hóng mát. Một đứa bé gái đang ngồi chơi búp bê bên trong; nó vội đứng dậy khi chúng tôi tới gần. “Sarai,” Al Mualim nói. “Con đi nói với Shadha là ta cần gặp bà ấy.”</p><p>Đứa bé — Sarai — cúi chào rồi chạy đi, nhưng vẫn kịp liếc nhìn tôi qua khóe mi dài. Mắt nó rất đen, rất dịu dàng, giống như một chú chim câu.</p><p>“Bạn ấy là ai thế?” tôi muốn được biết.</p><p>“Học trò của Shadha,” ông nói trong lúc ngồi xuống một băng ghế thấp. Đâu đó vang lên tiếng cười lẫn trong tiếng nước chảy, hòa cùng cảnh hoàng hôn như một giấc mộng. “Ta nghĩ con bé bằng tuổi cháu. Có lẽ hai đứa sẽ làm bạn với nhau. Ngồi xuống nào, cô bé.”</p><p>Tôi ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống. “Bạn ấy từ đâu đến?” tôi hỏi, nhịp chân bên thành ghế. “Có phải ông cũng mua bạn ấy về giống như cháu không? Bạn ấy có chị em gái không? Liệu bạn ấy có thích cháu không?”</p><p>Al Mualim lại cười. “Ta thấy là những câu trả lời chỉ khuyến khích cháu hỏi thêm,” ông vui vẻ nói. “Hãy kiên nhẫn. Sau này cháu có thể tự hỏi nó sau.”</p><p>Và tôi đã hỏi – nhưng e là tôi đã khiến Sarai đáng thương phát hoảng với sự táo bạo của mình và cô bé tránh mặt tôi suốt mấy ngày. Sarai là một đứa trẻ dễ thương, nhưng khi gặp người lạ thì nó nhát kinh khủng.</p><p>Shadha hoá ra là một người phụ nữ khoảng tứ tuần không mấy ấn tượng — không mấy ấn tượng so với những sinh vật lấp lánh rực rỡ còn lại trong khu vườn — nhưng Al Mualim lại đứng dậy đón bà, một sự tôn trọng hiếm thấy từ Đại sư của hội Assassins, vậy nên tôi cũng đứng dậy theo, cố không nhìn chằm chặp trong lúc họ cúi chào nhau.</p><p>“Shadha,” Al Mualim nói. “Ta mang về cho bà một học trò mới đây.”</p><p>Bà quay sang nhìn tôi. “Lại một đứa nữa?” bà lạnh nhạt hỏi. “Đại sư à, tôi nhận đệ tử học nghề chứ đâu có mở trường dạy trẻ. Một mình Rasha đã đủ phiền toái rồi.”</p><p>“Đứa bé này rất đặc biệt,” Al Mualim nói.</p><p>Tôi đứng thẳng hơn và cố ra vẻ phi thường, dù trong lòng tôi chẳng hiểu bọn họ đang nói gì với nhau.</p><p>Shadha chăm chú nhìn tôi. “Hẳn là vậy rồi.” Rồi bà hỏi, “Tên con là gì?”</p><p>“Isra,” tôi đáp.</p><p>“Isra,” bà lặp lại. Bà liếc nhìn Al Mualim và nhướn mày. “Ngài định đặt tên gì cho con bé đây, Đại sư?”</p><p>Ông nói ngay không chần chừ. “Hoa giọt máu. Và hãy cẩn thận khi trả lời con bé, Shadha, bà mà đáp một câu thì nó sẽ hỏi mãi không ngừng.”</p><p>“Tôi sẽ lưu ý,” Shadha nói rồi nắm tay tôi. “Chắc con cũng mệt rồi,” bà dịu dàng nói. “Đi nào. Sáng mai chúng ta sẽ bàn kĩ hơn.”</p><p>Tôi đi theo bà mà không thắc mắc gì. Shadha là mẫu người như vậy đó.</p><p>Bà dẫn tôi về dãy phòng riêng của mình trên tầng ba và để tôi ở chung với những học trò khác. Có Sarai mà tôi đã gặp, và Rasha, lớn hơn tôi ba tuổi và đã bắt đầu lộ vẻ xinh đẹp; hai đứa tò mò nhìn chăm chăm trong lúc Shadha giới thiệu về tôi, rồi bắt đầu hỏi han đủ chuyện khi bà đi khuất.</p><p>Ít nhất thì Rasha đã hỏi chuyện; Sarai, như tôi đã kẻ, quá rụt rè chẳng nói được gì.</p><p>“Em ở đâu đến?” Rasha hỏi, nhún nhảy trên tấm đệm của nó.</p><p>Tôi không biết câu trả lời. “Một nông trại,” tôi lúng túng đáp. Rồi tôi hỏi lại, “Thế <em>chị </em>từ đâu đến?”</p><p>“Damacus,” Rasha tự hào đáp. “Shadha tìm thấy chị từ hồi chị còn nhỏ xíu. Chị  ở đây từ đời nảo đời nào rồi, nên chị biết hết <em>mọi thứ</em>. Sarai quê ở Masyaf,” nó nói thêm, gật đầu với con bé. Sarai cúi đầu khi tôi nhìn sang. “Mẹ nó là con gái nhà buôn rượu.”</p><p>“Cha em ấy thì sao?” Tôi tò mò hỏi.</p><p>“Ồ, ông ấy là sát thủ,” Rasha nói. “Ông ấy chẳng bao giờ ở đây. Họ đi làm nhiệm vụ suốt. Rất là bí mật.” Nó nhe răng cười với tôi, rồi lại nhún nhảy. “Nhưng chị biết hết. Shadha nói với chị, vì chị lớn tuổi nhất.”</p><p>“Shadha còn nói gì nữa?”</p><p>“Đủ thứ chuyện” Rasha nói. “Nào, Sarai, kể cho nó nghe Shadha nói gì về em đi.”</p><p>Sarai ngước nhìn tôi. Nó đang ngồi trên nệm, cúi người ôm gối, ánh đèn nhập nhoạng khiến mắt nó như rực sáng. “Cô ấy nói em giỏi số học,” Sarai nói nhỏ đến mức tôi phải căng tai mới nghe được. Rasha cười toe toét và lại nhún nhảy tiếp.</p><p>“Thấy chưa?” nó hớn hở nói. “Shadha còn nói sau này chị sẽ được lấy chồng giàu và sắm đủ loại trang sức. Nhưng cũng có lúc cô ấy bảo chị là con quỷ cái sẽ khiến cô ấy tức chết, nên có khi chỉ là nói đùa cũng nên. Mà cô ấy bảo em thế nào?”</p><p>Shadha chẳng nói gì với tôi cả. Tôi nhún vai.</p><p>“Không sao đâu,” Rasha bảo tôi. “Rồi cô ấy sẽ có đủ thứ mà nói. Cô ấy giỏi tìm ra sở trường của bọn mình lắm.”</p><p>“Ở đây các chị làm những gì vậy?” Tôi thích thú hỏi.</p><p>Rasha nhăn mặt. “Shadha bắt bọn mình học đủ thứ,” nó bảo. “Kiểu như số học, rồi cô ấy còn bắt bọn mình đọc sách nữa. Rồi Al Mualim bảo cô ấy dạy bọn mình tiếng Frank, nên bọn mình phải học <em>cả món đó</em>, và cưỡi ngựa, và cây cỏ và mọi thứ, và chị chẳng hiểu sao phải học nhiều thế mới được gả vào nhà giàu, nhưng cô ấy bảo đây là những chuyện quan trọng cả.”</p><p>Tôi liếc nhìn Sarai. Con bé đang cúi đầu nhìn xuống, nhưng tôi biết nó đang chăm chú lắng nghe. “Bạn cũng sẽ lấy chồng giàu à?” tôi hỏi.</p><p>Sarai lắc đầu, vẫn không nói gì. Rasha thở dài.</p><p>“Em đừng để ý,” nó bảo tôi. “Hồi mình mới đến nó cũng chẳng nói gì với chị <em>suốt cả tuần</em>. Tính nó e thẹn lắm.”</p><p>“Ồ.” Cả đời tôi chưa bao giờ biết e thẹn, nên tôi chẳng hiểu ý nó nói gì. Rasha cười với tôi.</p><p>“Bọn mình đi ngủ thôi,” nó bảo. “Sáng mai Shadha sẽ muốn nói chuyện với em, nếu thấy em ngáp cô ấy sẽ giận đó. Đêm nay em cứ ngủ cùng chị,” nó hào phóng nói thêm. “Ngày mai em sẽ có chăn đệm riêng. Sarai, em thổi tắt đèn đi.”</p><p>Sarai ngoan ngoãn làm theo. Tôi bò vào đệm cùng với Rasha, nó dịch sang chừa chỗ cho tôi; trong bóng tối, tôi nằm trên tấm đệm nhỏ nghe tiếng gió heo hút qua rặng núi.</p><p>“Chúc ngủ ngon,” Rasha nói.</p><p>“Ngủ ngon,” tôi cũng nói theo, và có tiếng thì thầm đáp lại từ phía Sarai. Tôi nhắm mắt lại.</p><p>Tôi đã nhập hội Assassins như vậy đó.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tiếng Frank: một ngôn ngữ cổ của dân Frank (sống ở vùng trung và hạ lưu sông Rhine); tiếng Đức, Pháp, Hà Lan,… đều chịu ảnh hưởng của ngôn ngữ này. Thời Trung cổ, người Hồi giáo dùng từ “Frank” để gọi chung dân Trung và Tây Âu.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Những đóa hoa dại: Hoa phong thảo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mãi ba ngày sau Sarai mới bắt đầu nói chuyện với tôi.</p><p>"Đừng khóc mà," con bé nói khẽ, ngồi xuống cạnh tôi trên khung cửa sổ thư viện. "Sao chị lại khóc?"</p><p>Vì tôi là đứa trẻ bảy tuổi đang nhớ nhà, và cô đơn. Tôi đưa tay quệt mắt rồi ngồi thẳng dậy. "Chị không khóc."</p><p>Sarai nhìn tôi trầm ngâm. "Shadha nói khi nào bọn mình lớn cô ấy sẽ dạy cách nói dối tốt hơn," nó nói. "Nhưng cô ấy cũng bảo chúng mình không nên nói dối nhau."</p><p>"Chị nhớ mấy đứa em ở nhà," tôi nói.</p><p>"Ồ." Sau này tôi mới biết Sarai là con một. "Chị muốn về nhà à?"</p><p>Tôi lắc đầu. Nhà tôi chật chội, nền đất, có đứa em trai nhỏ luôn kêu khóc; nhà tôi có mảnh vườn đầy cỏ dại và những bữa tối không đủ ăn. Cha mẹ bán tôi đi vì họ không nuôi nổi năm đứa con — điều này đứa trẻ lên bảy là tôi cũng hiểu được. Tôi không trách họ.</p><p>Tôi là một đứa trẻ khác thường. Có lẽ vì thế nên Al Mualim chọn tôi.</p><p>Với lại, tôi bực bội nghĩ, mình chỉ khóc một chút thôi mà.</p><p>"Em cũng không muốn về nhà," Sarai tiết lộ. "Ông ngoại không thích em."</p><p>"Ông của em?" Tôi tò mò hỏi.</p><p>Nó nghiêm nghị gật đầu. "Ông ấy sống trong thành Masyaf. Ông gọi em là đồ con hoang."</p><p>"Thế nghĩa là sao?"</p><p>"Em không biết," Sarai nhún vai. "Nhưng từ lần em bị ông quát mắng, Shadha không cho em về gặp ông nữa."</p><p>Có lẽ đó là một từ rất xấu. Tôi tự nhủ sẽ hỏi Rasha sau; Sarai thấy Shadha không muốn nó biết thì sẽ không hỏi, nhưng Rasha thì chẳng ngại gì. "Mẹ em thì sao?" tôi hỏi.</p><p>"Mẹ phát sốt rồi mất khi em năm tuổi." Sarai ngồi tựa cằm lên gối, ngước mắt nhìn tôi. "Còn ba em thì lúc nào cũng đi làm nhiệm vụ ở xa. Nhưng Shadha nói mọi người ở Masyaf đều là người nhà, nên không sao cả."</p><p>Mọi người ở Masyaf đều là người nhà - một ý tưởng thật ấm áp với một đứa bé vừa mất gia đình mình. "Ồ," tôi nói.</p><p>"Chị thuộc bảng chữ cái chưa?" Sarai hỏi.</p><p>Shadha giao bài cho chúng tôi mỗi buổi sáng, đến trước bữa tối thì kiểm tra. Tôi lắc đầu. "Khó quá."</p><p>"Để em giúp chị."</p><p>"Thật hả?"</p><p>Đó là lần đầu tôi thấy Sarai cười. Con bé bị sún một cái răng cửa, nhưng đã lâu rồi tôi mới thấy thoải mái như vậy, và tôi nhận ra mình thích Sarai bất chấp tính cả thẹn của nó. "Thật," nó đáp. "Chúng mình ra ngoài ngồi đi."</p><p>.</p><p>Hồi ấy chúng tôi ở Masyaf cũng bị hạn chế khá nhiều, nhưng tôi không cảm thấy vậy — đó là chuyện của nhiều năm về sau, khi tôi rời pháo đài trên núi mà khám phá thế giới rộng lớn bên ngoài.</p><p>Cuộc sống của chúng tôi gần như gói gọn trong khu nhà của phụ nữ và trong vườn, chỉ đến thư viện học bài và tới nhà bếp lấy đồ ăn khi cần. Thật ra chúng tôi vẫn được phép tự do đi lại trong pháo đài, nhưng sau đó tôi nhận ra những sát thủ không ưa mấy đứa con gái lởn vởn xung quanh, và thường thì cứ tránh mặt họ là hơn.</p><p>Bên ngoài pháo đài - Masyaf, và rặng núi - là những nơi chúng tôi không được bén mảng tới. Nhưng Rasha vẫn cứ lẻn đi bất cứ khi nào chị muốn; cả tôi cũng vậy, những khi được rủ đi cùng, chỉ riêng Sarai thì không bao giờ. Có mấy lần chúng tôi bị lính canh bắt được, phải về phải chép phạt.</p><p>Nhưng tôi thấy như vậy cũng đáng. Khu chợ ở Masyaf đông vui náo nhiệt biết bao - và ôi, những ngọn núi còn tuyệt hơn nữa, xanh tươi mơn mởn, với những bụi hoa dại, những mỏm đá khuất tầm mắt và những bóng chim đại bàng sải cánh trên cao. Lần nào trở về Rasha và tôi cũng đỏ mặt thở dốc vì vận động mạnh.</p><p>Dần dà chúng tôi cũng học được nhiều cách lẩn tránh hiệu quả, số lần bị bắt ngày càng ít đi. Về sau nó trở thành một kĩ năng vô cùng hữu ích.</p><p>Còn đây là nơi ở của Sarai, Rasha và tôi bên trong pháo đài:</p><p>Chúng tôi ở chung trong một căn phòng dài hẹp cắt vào sườn núi, thuộc dãy phòng của Shadha trên tầng ba khu nhà của phụ nữ. Trong phòng đặt ba tấm đệm rơm, một tủ quần áo và một chiếc đèn lồng. Phòng có hai cửa sổ, nơi Sarai miệt mài trồng hoa mà chẳng hạt nào nảy mầm, thành ra hai bậu cửa sổ xếp đầy những bồn cây trống không.</p><p>Shadha còn có năm gian phòng khác: một phòng ngủ, một thư phòng - đôi khi chúng tôi học bài ở đó, một phòng nhạc nơi chúng tôi (miễn cưỡng) tập thổi sáo, và hai phòng khóa kín chúng tôi không được vào. Hồi đó tôi không mấy để tâm đến hai căn phòng ấy; mãi sau này, khi đã tường tận những việc Shadha làm, tôi mới hiểu được.</p><p>Hai tầng dưới là nơi ở của những cô phục vụ trong pháo đài - năm đầu bếp và và ba cô hầu gái sống ở tầng hai, và tất nhiên, bảy đóa Thánh hoa của Khu vườn ở ngay tầng một. Thi thoảng chúng tôi cũng tới thăm họ, những nàng kỹ nữ xinh đẹp ấy, và họ dạy chúng tôi nhiều điều - cách lau mặt gương cho sạch, cách kẻ mắt bằng phấn kohl, cách phân biệt vải vóc chỉ bằng cảm giác, cách kiểm tra vòng vàng để khỏi bị dân lái buôn lừa tiền.</p><p>Tất nhiên cũng phải kể đến Khu vườn nữa. Chúng tôi chơi đùa giữa đài phun nước rồi ngủ thiếp đi dưới tán cây che cơn nắng hè; chúng tôi lén nhìn các sát thủ tán tỉnh những nàng Thánh hoa rồi khúc khích cười với nhau. Ở đó có Rakid, một anh chàng mới hơn hai mươi tuổi rất dễ gần, người đã dạy chúng tôi cách dùng dao; và Khalid, lớn tuổi hơn, người đã dứt khoát không chịu để mấy đứa con gái ngây thơ trong sáng chúng tôi bị vấy bẩn với những chuyện chiến trận.</p><p>“Rồi sẽ đến ngày mấy đứa trở thành những cô gái đáng yêu,” ông cười nói với chúng tôi. “Những cô gái đáng yêu không đánh nhau. Như thế sẽ làm mất đi vẻ đẹp của họ.”</p><p>Nhưng ông dạy chúng tôi tên của mọi loài chim bay trên trời – chim én, chim ưng đỏ, chim ưng trắng, đại bàng hoàng gia – và tên của những con vật sống trên núi, rồi tên các loài hoa. Ông nghĩ làm vậy có thể giữ lại sự ngây thơ trong sáng của chúng tôi.</p><p>Và tất nhiên, còn có Al Mualim, người thi thoảng sẽ tới thăm và kể chuyện về những sát thủ lẫy lừng với những chiến công hiển hách. Rõ ràng ông ngại làm vấy bẩn những tâm hồn trong sáng này.</p><p>.</p><p>Bên cạnh những bài học ngẫu hứng quanh pháo đài, chúng tôi cũng có những buổi học định kì; giáo án của Shadha dư sức làm vừa lòng học giả thủ cựu nhất thành Jerusalem. Sarai và tôi vẫn còn đang học chữ, nhưng Rasha, hơn chúng tôi ba tuổi, đã bắt đầu học sử, và mỗi đêm chị lại kể chúng tôi nghe về những cuộc chiến, về những vị vua phương xa, về những đế chế đã lụi tàn. Tôi lúc nào cũng háo hức lắng nghe.</p><p>Sarai lại thích số học và cây cối hơn. Shadha cho con bé đọc sách về thảo mộc, và nếu cây nó trồng mọc lên được thì chắc nó đã thành thợ làm vườn; nhưng bây giờ ngẫm lại, có lẽ từ hồi đó Shadha đã muốn đào tạo nó thành một kế toán kiêm nhà giả kim.</p><p>Một sự kết hợp lạ lùng – nhưng Al Mualim lúc nào cũng là người nhìn xa trông rộng, và ông ủng hộ mọi điều chúng tôi học.</p><p>Về phần mình: tôi nghĩ Shadha cũng chẳng biết nên làm gì với tôi. Tôi luôn tò mò về mọi thứ.</p><p>Đây là những điều chúng tôi học được nơi thành trì của những sát thủ:</p><p>Về lịch sử thế giới – triết học Hi Lạp, sự trỗi dậy và suy tàn của đế chế La Mã, Con đường Tơ lụa quanh co, nhà tiên tri Mohammed vĩ đại và những tín đồ, những diễn biến chính trị lắt léo nơi châu Âu giờ đã lan tới triều đình Salah al-Din và xứ Byzantines. Chúng tôi đọc thơ Homer, Virgil, và những thi sĩ phương Đông; chúng tôi đọc văn chương, triết lý, và thần học.</p><p>Chúng tôi học đếm. Chúng tôi học cộng trừ nhân chia; chúng tôi học số học, hình học; chúng tôi học cách kiểm soát thu nhập, chi tiêu và giữ sổ thuế. Shadha thuyết phục Khalid dạy chúng tôi đôi điều về thiên văn học – đủ để tìm đường về nhà nếu có lỡ lạc lối giữa sa mạc. Một học giả làm việc trong thư viện dạy chúng tôi triết học tự nhiên. Một bà lang ở Masyaf thi thoảng cũng ghé qua – và dù chỉ biết bập bõm về thảo dược, ít ra chúng tôi cũng nhớ loại cây nào không ăn được.</p><p>Chúng tôi học ngoại ngữ: tiếng Hi Lạp, tiếng Latin, tiếng Frank, tiếng Anh, tiếng Ba Tư. Tuy nói không trôi chảy nhưng chúng tôi nghe được đọc được, đủ để xoay sở nếu có ngày phải lên tàu đến châu Âu.</p><p>Biết bao nhiêu thứ phải học! Hai đứa con gái bảy tuổi, một đứa nữa mới lên mười, học nhiều vậy để làm gì?</p><p>Nhưng hãy nhớ: Al Mualim có tham vọng của mình.</p><p>Còn nữa: tôi không thể mãi là đứa trẻ bảy tuổi. Những bài học ấy mất hàng năm mới hoàn tất, và phải mười mấy năm sau tôi mới nhìn thấu tất cả những điều Al Mualim đã làm.</p><p>.</p><p>Sarai giúp tôi học chữ, rồi chúng tôi ngồi trong vườn cùng một cái bánh mật bác làm bếp đưa cho. Chẳng mấy chốc đã thấy Rasha chạy vội đến, ngồi bệt xuống cỏ mà thở dốc. “Chị biết một chuyện các em không biết,” chị đắc ý bảo.</p><p>Sarai chẳng buồn mở lời. Con bé bẻ một miếng bánh mật cho Rasha, chị cầm bánh ngồi thẳng dậy.</p><p>“Ngày mai bọn mình không phải học,” Rasha nói.</p><p>“Ngày nào bọn mình cũng học mà,” tôi phản đối, dù mới chỉ đến Masyaf được ba ngày.</p><p>“Có thể,” Rasha không chút nao núng. “Nhưng mai Shadha sẽ không dạy chúng mình. Chị đang ngồi học ở thư viện thì thấy một từ mình không biết, nên chị tới hỏi Shadha, nhưng đúng lúc ấy có người đưa tin chạy tới tìm cô ấy, nên chị trốn sau giá sách.”</p><p>“Shadha nói nghe lỏm là không tốt,” Sarai tỏ ý phê phán đạo đức Rasha. Nhưng chị ấy chỉ nhún vai.</p><p>“Không vậy làm sao chúng mình biết được gì?” nó hỏi ngược lại. “Chị nghe thấy người đưa tin nói Trúc Đào gửi đến một kiện hàng, các em biết thế nghĩa là gì rồi đấy-“</p><p>“Là sao?” Tôi chẳng hiểu gì cả.</p><p>Rasha nhìn tôi chớp mắt. “À,” nó nói. “Trúc Đào là bạn của Shadha. Chị không biết tên thật, nhưng thi thoảng cô ấy cũng về Masyaf, cô ấy dễ mến lắm – em cũng có mật danh mà, phải không? Al Mualim đặt tên cho em rồi chứ?”</p><p>Tôi nhớ lại cảnh khu vườn rạng rỡ ánh đèn, ngày ấy Shadha đã hỏi Al Mualim sẽ đặt tên tôi là gì. “Hoa giọt máu,” tôi nói.</p><p>Rasha gật đầu thỏa mãn. “Đó. Mật danh của Shadha là Ô Rô, Sarai là Phong Thảo, còn chị là Tulip Núi.”</p><p>“Mật danh dùng để làm gì?”</p><p>Rasha lại nhún vai. “Chị không biết nữa. Để gửi thư từ bí mật?”</p><p>“Mọi người đều biết tên mình thì còn gì là bí mật nữa?”</p><p>“Chị không biết,” Rasha ra vẻ mất kiên nhẫn. “Nghe này, hễ có ai nhắc đến Trúc Đào là Shadha lại vội đến Masyaf. Từ giờ đến bữa tối phải xin bằng được cô ấy cho bọn mình đi cùng, không thì bọn mình sẽ bị bỏ lại với một nàng hoa nào đấy và phải ở trong nhà <em>cả ngày</em>.”</p><p>Sarai bị thuyết phục ngay, nó vốn thích khu chợ Masyaf. Nó ngồi bật dậy. Tôi cũng ngồi dậy theo.</p><p>“Bọn mình phải làm thế nào?”</p><p>“Dễ ợt,” Rasha nhoẻn miệng cười. “Bọn mình sẽ bảo cô ấy là em chưa được thấy thành phố bao giờ.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Bột kohl: một loại phấn kẻ mắt thời xưa, thành phần chính là bột galena (chì sulfide), thường dùng ở Nam Á, Trung Đông và một số vùng châu Phi.<br/>2. Triết học tự nhiên là tiền thân của khoa học tự nhiên ngày nay. Thời xưa triết học là môn khoa học bao la và sâu rộng chứ chẳng như bây giờ :D<br/>3. Trúc đào (oleander): hoa đẹp, thơm, mà có độc đó<br/>4. Ô rô (acanthus): là một chi trong họ ô rô, có rất nhiều loài hoa đẹp<br/>5. Phong thảo (windflower): Anemone coronaria thuộc họ Ranunculaceae<br/>6. Tulip núi (eye-of-sun): Tulipa agenensis thuộc họ Liliaceae</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>